monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eriq Hallow
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Kaiser Guy Hey man, just wonderin' who that Kaiser guy is that made your awesome picture. I was gonna ask him if he could make a Gigginox gunner pic. Write back! Thanks! FANG2 01:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Happy Birthday to Eriq. Happy birthday to Eriq. Happy birthday to Eriq happy birthday to you lol (all in an extremely out of tune) MasterLongSword 03:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Your time would be what? Central Pacific Eastern Mountain?MasterLongSword 03:39, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh so your time is probably Central ask your parents just in case I'm wrongMasterLongSword 03:51, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, wanna ask you something: I have two things: a) as I noticed you like drawing and whatnot I have something for you to look at:Monster Creations by HummelHunter The second picture is one of my first drawing attempts and I would like to know what you think about it. b) I noticed you read Fanfics, I have one up here too, like above I would like to hear you opinion: Part 1:Changing Times(FanFiction) Part2:Changing Lifes(FanFiction)( sequel to Changing Times) Hope you like it (just doing some advertising etc XD). Tha Humme greetz-HummelHunter 19:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What is your player name in tri? About that guy that wanted to join. Hey Eriq. A guy that said he hunted with you left me a message on my talk page. He said you gave him the thumbs up to join (which, I'm perfectly fine with). Since I can't use my wii, (for anything other than virtual consoles) if you see him online again, tell him to make a wiki account and send me another message. I can add his info then. MasterLongSword 15:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template